


In Which Wall Make-Outs Go A Little Further

by HWIAP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Black Romance, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU where Karkat is assigned as Terezi's 'guard/knight' and they both absolutely cannot STAND it.<br/>Yes, it is hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Wall Make-Outs Go A Little Further

“Ow- DID YOU JUST THROW A PILLOW AT MY HEAD?!” You smirk just a little, then adopt the same innocent grin you always wear when dealing with your ‘protector’.

“I sleepwalk.”

“You’re fucking awake.”

“No I’m not.”

“WE’RE HOLDING A CONVERSATION, PYROPE.”

“I can do that while I sleep.”

He growls, thoroughly pissed off with you. He wouldn’t even BE here if he weren’t being such a God damn BABY about his brother. But you weren’t going to let him win by showing your annoyance. Nope. Not this time.

“No you can-fucking-not.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes – MMPH!” He’s got a fistful of your hair and he’s tugged you in for a harsh kiss. In just a second, your back’s pressed against the wall and his other hand is digging into your hip. His nails show no mercy to your skin.

But it’s not like your teeth are being too gentle with his lips, so it evens out. Though you don’t plan on staying against the wall. No chance in hell are you letting him win this. If you have to deal with him for the night, he’s going to listen to you.

So you bite his lip hard and tug on it, dipping your nails into his shoulders and pushing him back just enough for you to turn him around and push him to the wall, a little to the right of where you just were.

He lets out a low growl, and you growl right back at him. Then, out of nowhere, you bite his neck.

“God fucking DAMNIT! What the FUCK, Terezi?!”

“You growled at me. Now shut up and kiss me.” Your lips are back on his, biting hungrily and tugging relentless as your nails dig into his chest. He growls again, obviously doing it just because you didn’t want him to. The hand in your hair tugs hard, and you snarl as he pulls your head back. His teeth are at your throat in an instant, biting hard and tugging on the skin there.

Yeah, he’s definitely leaving marks.

Well fuck that, you’re not going to be the only one getting marked tonight. You grip his hair with both hands and tug back on him, pulling his mouth from your neck and immediately going after his again. Instead of trying to fight you, his hands set to work on making you squirm.

He squeezes your sides, he scratches the back of your neck, tugs your hair, pulls on your shirt, claws your stomach, then eventually they rest with his pinkies digging into the skin just under your pants and the rest of his hand scratching at your torso, digging in.

While he was feeling you up, you were busy marking his neck. Sucks, bites, tugs, hickies that’ll be so much more obvious in the morning. Good. Because you were definitely going to send him out to buy things now. Make him show off the marks you’ve made on him.

Apparently he’s gotten tired of letting you do what you want, because he’s growling again and his nails are at your back. Clawing, digging in, marking you just like you did him.

Except your marks are better, because they’re more obvious.

You growl at his scratches, bite his shoulder when his fingers dip down the back of your pants. He snarls in response, scratching your skin as he removes his fingers.

Instead of going back to their previous position, they slide along your back. Oddly light and gentle.

It’s maddening.

You snarl and push up against him, attack his mouth again, bite at his tongue, pull at his hair. All the while, his fingers are slowly trailing up your spine.

Then out of nowhere, you’re back on the wall.

Another snarl rips out of your throat, and you go at him with twice as much energy. One of your hands is up his shirt, digging at his torso. He had muscle? You didn’t know that.

Huh. Not too bad.

Your moment of mind wandering costs you quite a bit, as the next moment your shirt is half off and his teeth are digging into your collarbone. You growl and try to headbutt him, but he just growls back and bites harder.

You’re fairly certain you feel blood.

You’re fairly certain you don’t give a damn.

To retaliate against him, your knee goes to his crotch. But not in an attempt to hurt him. No, you’re going for the complete opposite.

He grunts, and you can feel the glare he has set on you. So you rub just a little. Just enough to make its presence known and threatening.

But he doesn’t pull away, like you had thought. Instead, he rips off your shirt completely and literally tears your bra off, giving one of your breasts a warning nip.

You growl down at him, and you’re pretty sure that’s a smirk you feel against your chest. Slowly, you lower your knee. Having one of your breasts torn to shreds did NOT sound like a good idea.

But that didn’t mean you were giving up. No, it just meant you had to get more creative. So you tilt your head and go for his ear. Biting and sucking and tugging.

He goes back to your collarbone, then trails down to your chest. For a moment, you’re not too sure if you’re still breathing. His lips are just so close but he’s barely touching you again.

You just know he’s trying to make you show how much you want it.

Well fuck that.

You aren’t going to whine and beg for it.

You refused to sink that low.

Instead, you were going to make him go that low.

By scratching him up and making sure to not show any kind of need. Which was actually pretty hard to do with how he wasn’t fucking doing anything but hover just over your skin God damnit.

Eventually you push your knee back to his crotch and grind mercilessly on him. And continue to, letting out a shrill shriek with his teeth sink into your breast. “I swear to God Vantas if you bite off a piece of that you’re fucking DEAD.”

“Then get your knee off my crotch, Pyrope.” He growls up at you, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched down on you.

You growl back, pulling his head back by the hair and harshly kissing him, fairly certain that his canines scratched you as you pried him off. That’s gonna hurt for a while. But it’ll be worth it when he’s whining and whimpering under you, desperate.

The thought of that drives you on, and you push to have him back on the wall. Your knee is really digging in now, and you can feel the hard lump in his pants.

Oh yeah, he’s enjoying this.

“Careful there, don’t wanna soil your pants.” You smirk against his lips, biting down on his lower lip and pulling, your fingers quickly tugging his shirt up and off.

His hands are back on your hips, nails leaving marks in the soft skin there as he slowly crawls back down your pants. God damnit he takes everything too slowly!

Your knee grinds into him harder, then suddenly it’s gone. Something like a whine escapes his throat, then it turns into a growl and his nails dig into the skin of your rear. A very distinct yelp escapes, and he smirks.

Then you’re back up against the wall, with his knee pressed between your legs.

Fuck that felt better than you wanted to admit, and it takes a lot of energy to keep from moaning. “Don’t wanna soil your pants, now do you, Pyrope?” He snickers, rubbing against you in the most criminal way.

You squirm and bite his lip hard, tug on it, scratch down his chest, anything to try and take your mind off it. Then you get an idea. And smirk back.

The rubbing hesitates, as if he’s wondering what you’re smirking about, then he gasps as your hand plunges straight into his boxers and grips his member tightly. He squeezes you and digs his nails in more, pressing against you to the point where you can’t breathe right.

But you don’t care, you’re winning.

You push against him again, this time walking him backwards and to the couch you know to be right there. He’s barely fighting, his mind obviously focused on the fingers teasing him.

He doesn’t even make a noise as you push him backwards onto the couch, your grip on him tightening. The only thing he does is groan. Long and low.

Oh yeah, you’ve definitely won.

You take your victory spot, settled on his hips and just below where his ‘excitement’ is, still teasing him. Your other hand is busy marking the skin untouched, and your tongue enjoying the taste of the little drops of blood you’ve coaxed out.

He recovers sooner than you thought, and one hand goes to slip into your underwear, teasing you and making you squirm. The other tangles in your hair again and pulls you in for a rough kiss, growling low and loud.

You growl back the best you can, a very unthreatening squeak escaping when he pushes a finger into you, immediately moving it around.

Then he tries to flip you so he’s on top, but manages nothing more than pushing you to the ground and falling on top of you. You snarl at his weight, and he pushes another finger in. You bite back a groan, gripping him tighter and digging your nails into the sensitive skin.

He winces, quickly covering it with a snarl, the hand in your hair going down to your pants to try and tug them off. You snicker at his failure. He viciously pumps his fingers.

You’re utterly frozen for a few seconds, the immense pleasure washing through you. But you’re quickly brought back to your senses, his teeth in your neck and fingers gone. He’s using both hands to take off your pants, but it’s still more desperately clawing and hoping they come off than anything else.

It’d be funny if you weren’t as desperate to get him unclothed.

After several minutes of frustrated snarls and nails digging into skin and teeth tearing at shoulders, you’re both fully unclothed.

And you’re also on top. One of your hands is wrapped around his member, using slow strokes to make him squirm. Your other hand is busy keeping you supported over him.

You’re not going to do anything else until he begs for it.

But apparently he has a different idea, because in just a second he’s back on top, a hand digging into your breast and teeth on your neck.

“You’ve always been such a fucking pain, you know that, Pyrope?” He’s growling against your skin, dragging his teeth across your jugular. He could probably kill you right now, if he bit hard enough.

“And yet you still came back.” You know he won’t. He’d be stuck with his brother again. And you both know he doesn’t want that.

He growls, gently nipping your pulse before shifting to tease your entrance. Of course he’s teasing. Why WOULDN’T he be teasing?

That doesn’t keep you from getting pissed at him, though. “God DAMNIT Vantas, just do something!” You growl up at him, tugging on his hair and scratching at any part of him you can reach. You refuse to buck up at him and do it yourself, not wanting to seem desperate for some kind of release.

He continues to tease.

And do nothing but tease.

Eventually you let out a snarl and push him off. You hear the thud of his back on the floor, and you take your spot back on him. Except this time, there’s no hovering. No sitting under his length.

Instead, you push yourself down on him. Fully. You both shout and moan at the same time, nails mutually clawing into each other as the sensation overwhelms your minds.

FUCK it was hard to think like this.

Karkat takes advantage of you trying to grasp your mind back, rolling so he’s back on top. He wastes no time with pushing into you more, a low groan in his throat as he does.

You start to whine in response, the stretch uncomfortable enough for you to lose sight of the main goal here, but you quickly stifle it. No, you were not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing you whine or moan or beg. Not happening.

He’s apparently got the same thought process as you, because when your teeth sink into his shoulder he begins to moan. And then quickly stops, growling at your instead.

You smirk back, sucking on his skin and raking your nails down his mostly-untouched back. He groans and bucks harshly into you, causing you to dig your teeth in a little more.

Nope, no sound. You refuse to.

At least, that’s what you’re determined to do.

His next thrust is accompanied by a bite of his own, right your neck’s soft spot. Your teeth immediately unlatch and you let out a moan.

He snickers, pleased, and you take his moment of assumed victory to flip the both of you back over. His good mood’s gone, replaced by an icy glare. You smirk back, slowly moving your hips to be grinding on him.

Fuck that really did feel good.

And you can tell he’s getting affected by it, too. He’s squirming around again, his breathing all weird.

But before he can try and take advantage back, you pull yourself up so that you’re almost completely off of him. And then you bring yourself back down, hard and fast. Another collective set of noises escape, and you do it again.

And again.

Repeating the process until you’re going on nothing but autopilot, set to full speed. You’re sure you’re both bleeding from several spots and that there’s going to be marks. You’re also positive that the neighbors have heard.

But you don’t care about any of this.

You don’t even care that you’re openly moaning.

He started it, so you still won.

“F-Fuck!”

The part of your mind that’s still able to function right realizes what’s about to happen, and you quickly pull yourself off of him, losing yourself in a wave of utter pleasure the next moment.

When you finally come out of the haze, you’re on your back and there’s something… Warm on your stomach. Your breathing’s heavy and you can hear Karkat’s next to you.

Now that your senses are fully back and no longer muddled by annoyance and hatred, you cannot believe what had just happened.


End file.
